<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perdón by Jade_Anthony_M123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174559">Perdón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Anthony_M123/pseuds/Jade_Anthony_M123'>Jade_Anthony_M123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lemon, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Anthony_M123/pseuds/Jade_Anthony_M123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter y Harry viven una tormentosa historia de amor, se aman muchísimo, sin embargo, Harry desconoce la identidad de Peter como nuestro queridísimo héroe arácnido.<br/>¿Qué Pasaría sí Después de una noche de pasión, uno de los dos queda con consecuencias permanentes?<br/>Además, de que Harry se entere repentinamente de la verdad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perdón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es fanfic muy breve, pero que broto de mi imaginación, adoro esta ship, y quise hacer algo dramático, pero no estoy segura que resultara, perdón por la narración tal acelerada, es algo que estoy intentando corregir.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo Único</p><p>I</p><p>Peter Parker y Harry Osborn tienen una intensa, profunda, y complicada amistad, que ha sufrido altos y bajos a través de los años, especialmente desde que Peter se convierte en el hombre araña, pues de ahí en adelante, nuestro héroe adolescente se ve obligado en mentir a su mejor amigo, del cual lleva años enamorado.</p><p>Harry por su parte comienza a sospechar de Peter, pues siente que este último no le está siendo del todo sincero, a pasar de aquello lo cierto es que el muchacho siente algo indescriptible y muy fuerte por su par de verde mirar.</p><p>Sin embargo, una noche casual, las cosas cambian entre ambos, luego de una fiesta amistosa, Peter se pasa la noche en la casa de Harry.</p><p>Los dos jóvenes están muy borrachos, a pesar de ello, aún no pierden completamente la conciencia. Se miran cómplices, presas de la desinhibición de sus actos, lejos de los parámetros socialmente establecidos como correctos.</p><p>Bajo esas circunstancias, hacen algo que cambiara sus vidas para siempre, con un beso puro y casto, sellan su destino para siempre.</p><p>Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, los adolescentes se entregan a sus bajos instintos, dejándose llevar por la lujuria y el placer.</p><p> Poco a poco Harry baja por el cuerpo de Peter, llenándolo de besos, causando escandalosos gemidos en el contrario, el chico de cabellos negros sigue descendiendo por el cuerpo del castaño hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales decide estimular de manera oral, Harry sigue su camino bajando, hasta el miembro de Peter, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, llevando al héroe hasta el clímax, pero el azabache no se detiene ahí, para sorpresa de Peter, su amigo de mirada color zafiro, empieza a estimularlo de forma anal, metiendo sus dedos en la entrada del menor, primero uno, el cual resulta molesto e incómodo para nuestro arácnido, luego un segundo dedo, con el cual el dolor de Peter desaparece, para posteriormente introducir un tercer dedo, con el cual el dolor y la incomodidad dan paso al placer, siendo Peter, quien mueva sus caderas en busca de más.</p><p>Harry al notarlo, está seguro que su amigo ya se encuentra listo, para el siguiente paso, por lo que deja al descubierto su enorme erección, la cual empieza a guiar hacia la entrada de Peter, Quien empieza a sentir un placentero dolor, al sentir la virilidad de su amigo en su interior. Harry espera a que Peter se acostumbre a la intromisión, siendo las caderas del último, las que dan la señal para moverse.</p><p>Lo que empezó como un vaivén suave, y delicado, con el paso de los minutos se convierte en algo salvaje y pasional, que lleva a ambos muchachos al tan esperado orgasmo.</p><p> </p><p>II</p><p>Han pasado algunos días desde su encuentro, y Peter al igual que Harry deciden hablar de lo ocurrido entre ellos, después de la fiesta.</p><ul>
<li>Peter, yo lo siento perdí, el control, lamento lo que te hice esa noche, es solo que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, y no me pude resistir, - dice el heredero de la compañía Osborn</li>
<li>No fue tu culpa, yo deje que hicieras, todo eso, porque yo estoy enamorado de ti – dice el joven Parker.</li>
</ul><p>Cuando al fin pudieron aclarar aquello, acordaron en avanzar en su relación, y empezaron a estar juntos, dejando claro que lo que sucedía el uno con el otro, era más que simple amistad.</p><p> </p><p>III</p><p>Los meses pasaban y la vida de Peter como superhéroe y novio de Harry se estaba haciendo cada vez más complicada. Él estaba muy feliz y satisfecho con su relación, a pasar de que desde hace algunas semanas empezaba a sentirse muy mal, respecto a su salud, todas las mañanas terminaba vomitando su desayuno, en sus batallas como superhéroe más de alguna vez, Peter se había mareado demasiado, dándole la ventaja al enemigo para escapar, en una ocasión patrullando Peter había perdido la conciencia, cayendo desde las alturas, por suerte tenía a su amigo Miles morales con él, quien pudo rescatarlo.</p><p>En esos meses, Harry también había estado bajo mucha presión, su padre había enfermado, por lo que tuvo que hacerse cargo de la compañía, además que culpaba al hombre araña, por la situación de su progenitor, por lo que, durante esos meses, estaba profundamente dedicado, en descubrir la identidad de quien considera su mayor enemigo.</p><p>Por otro lado, la condición de Peter está cada vez peor, porque lo que es presionado por Gwen Anya, y Miles, para ir al médico, el cual tiene noticias desalentadoras para el adolescente:</p><ul>
<li>Peter, tengo que decirte algo que te sonara ridículo, pero es cierto- dice incrédulo el doctor</li>
<li>Dígamelo, lo que sea, quiero saberlo- dice el castaño, imaginando lo peor.</li>
<li>Tienes una rara condición genética, que te permite concebir vida-</li>
<li>¿Quiere decir que…?-</li>
<li>Estas Embarazado</li>
<li>No puede ser, soy hombre…- dice casi desmayándose de la impresión, aún que atribuye todo esto a sus poderes y al parecer genes arácnidos- …¿Qué voy a hacer?</li>
<li>Si quieres puedes abortar…-</li>
<li>¡No! ¡Claro que no!, ¡no quiero!, ¡Ya quiero a este bebé!...- Dice abrazando sobreprotectoramente su estomago</li>
<li>Solo fue una sugerencia</li>
<li>Tranquilo Doctor, yo me hare responsable de mis actos.- Dice Peter, saliendo finalmente de la consulta</li>
</ul><p>Desde que se enteró de su embarazo, Peter, está muy angustiado, sin saber cómo decirle a Harry que serán padres, sin embargo, fue capaz de contárselo fácilmente al resto de sus amigos, los cuales no lo podían creer y estaban muy felices por Peter.</p><p>Pasaban las semanas, y Gwen, Anya, y Miles, no dejaban de sobreproteger a Peter, por lo que lo dejaban participar en las menos misiones posibles. Por su parte Harry, remplazando a su padre, como el duende verde, está a punto de descubrir la identidad de Spider-man.</p><p>Y en uno de sus encuentros, gracias al descuido de Peter, este es capturado como Spider-man, por Harry, quien, al sacarle finalmente la máscara, queda petrificado, ¡su Peter, no podía ser el hombre araña!, entonces siente como el amor que sentía se envenena y se vuelve una incontrolable rabia y odio hacia el Héroe:</p><ul>
<li>¡Terminamos!, esto se acabó, ¡Peter! ¡Te Odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!- dice con una furia casi animalesca, y punto de golpear al contrario, pero se detiene, al observar las lágrimas incontenibles en el rostro del menor- ¡Solo vete! ¡No quiero verte nunca! ¡No te preocupes por tu identidad secreta, no le diré a nadie, solo vete, y no vuelvas nunca!- dice dejando solo a un devastado Peter</li>
</ul><p>El joven ojos color jade, siente como su pequeño y hermoso mundo se cae a pedazos, justo ese día planeaba decirle a Harry que serían padres, pero ya no podía, sería un secreto que tendría que guardarse para él desde ahí en adelante, tendría que hacerse cargo solo de su futuro hijo, sin poder contar con su padre, y estaba bien para él, él era fuerte, y con mucho esfuerzo, podría lograrlo.</p><p>Como pudo salió de ahí, jurándose no regresar.</p><p> </p><p>IV</p><p>Pasaban los meses y el embarazo de Peter era cada vez más notorio, por lo que tuvo que contarle a la Tía May, quien se lo tomo muy bien. Durante esos meses sus amigos habían estado más sobreprotectores que nunca, sobretodo Miles, por lo que Peter dejo de ser Spider-man, hasta el nacimiento de hijo, esperaba, por lo que ya no iba a las misiones, siendo sus amigos quienes lo remplazaron temporalmente.</p><p>Por otro lado, Harry había mandado a vigilar a Peter, porque estaba muy intrigado, al darse cuenta que su ex novio, ya no aparecía como Spider-man, y en un descuido del castaño, uno de los investigadores de Harry, le tiene una interesante información:</p><ul>
<li>Como puede darse cuenta en las fotografías es un adolescente normal, con excepción de que al parecer, esta embarazado…-</li>
<li>Gracias por la información …- dice el azabache muy calmado, despidiéndose del detective.</li>
</ul><p>Una vez el ultimo se retira, Harry se deja llevar por la rabia, empezando a destrozar lo que encuentra a su paso, siendo víctima de los Celos, y el Odio, que siente en esos momentos hacia Peter, si eso debía ser, Peter lo había engañado, se había metido con alguien cuando aún estaban juntos, eso debía ser, seguro el Hijo que esperaba era de Miles, eso quería creer, en realidad sabía que todos esos pensamientos eran solo excusas para justificar su odio, por su ex mejor amigo y amante, pues a pesar del inmenso odio que le profesaba aún estaba enamorado de él.</p><p>Seguían pasando las semanas y Harry planeaba como confrontar a Peter, sin que sus amigos estuvieran a su alrededor, todo estaba muy bien planificado, entonces llegado el día, todo se ejecuto según su estrategia, logrando hacerle una encerrona a Peter en un callejón</p><ul>
<li>Harry….-</li>
<li>¡¿Cómo está la madre del año?!- dice con sorna y desdén</li>
<li>¿Cómo supiste eso? – dice con tristeza</li>
<li>¡¿Dime…, de quien es, el hijo que estas esperando, mío o de miles?!-</li>
</ul><p>Peter enfurece, pegándole una cachetada.</p><ul>
<li>¡Sabes perfectamente que este hijo es tuyo, yo solo he estado contigo!</li>
<li>¡Así, si es mío, entonces te lo quitare Peter, peleare por la custodia! - dice, dejando solo a Peter</li>
</ul><p>El menor al escuchar sus palabras siente que va enloquecer, podía soportar una vida sin Harry, pero no una sin su bebe, con la cabeza hecha una ensalada, vuelve a su hogar toma una maleta echando unas pocas cosas dentro de ella, y toma dirección con rumbo desconocido, esperando nunca volver.</p><p> </p><p>V</p><p>Han Pasado Días, desde la desaparición del castaño, la Tia May, y sus amigos están desesperados buscándolo por todas partes, su desaparición se volvió una noticia local, por lo que llego también a los oídos de Harry el cual se siente culpable por su desaparición, especialmente por que sus ex amigos lo culpan, sobretodo Gwen lo hace responsable.</p><ul>
<li>No se cómo, pero sé que estas involucrado en la desaparición de Peter, y no importa cuánto me cueste, voy a llegar al fondo de todo esto…- dice la rubia, pegándole una cachetada, al que una vez considero su amigo, dejando a un triste hombres de ojos azules.</li>
</ul><p>Harry se agarra la cabeza con sus manos, dejándose caer por completo al piso, por muy miserable y culpable que se sentía, Peter no aparecía, a pesar, que contrato a todos los investigadores que pudo para dar con su paradero, simplemente estaba muy herido, ¿Qué haría si no volvía a ver a Peter o su hijo?, sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro, aún que gastara toda su fortuna, haría todo lo posible por encontrarlo, y pedirle perdón, había sido un imbécil, segado por la rabia y el odio, le había hecho daño al amor de su vida, que ciego había estado.</p><p>En otro lugar del País, un adolescente vagaba por las calles, el cual parecía indefenso, especialmente al observar su hinchado y prominente estómago, al otro lado de la vereda un adinerado hombre estaba siendo asaltado, a pesar de ello este hombre puso resistencia, sin embargo eran muchos delincuentes, por lo que el joven no dudo ni un segundo en ir ayuda de aquel hombre, con un ágil salto, logra cruzar al otro lado de la calle, y empieza a pelear con los delincuentes, siendo ayudado por aquel hombre, finalmente los matones se dan a la fuga.</p><ul>
<li>A pesar de tu forma física eres bastante hábil…- dice tendiéndole una mano- … un gusto, soy Tony Stark.</li>
<li>El gusto es mío, soy Peter Parker</li>
<li>¿Cómo terminaste viviendo en las calles?</li>
<li>Es una larga Historia</li>
<li>Ven súbete, desde ahora en adelante, vives conmigo…-</li>
<li>No es necesario Señor…</li>
<li>No me mires así, no soy un violador, jajajaja, pero tampoco te dejare vivir en la calle…</li>
</ul><p>Peter pensaba negarse, pero tenía tantas necesidades en ese momento, que decidió aceptar.</p><p>Una vez en la mansión de Stark, Peter se sintió un poco más cómodo. Tony no quiso preguntarle nada los siguientes días, si Peter quería, de él saldría la verdad. Pasaban las semanas y Peter se estaba acostumbrando a vivir como un Stark, en ese lapso de tiempo Peter, pudo conocer al Esposo de Tony, Steve Rogers, un hombre íntegro y recto, con valores que parecían sacados de otra época, muy diferente de Tony, el cual era un excéntrico millonario, al parecer polos opuestos se atraen pensaba Peter para sí mismo. Por otro lado, el joven arácnido se sentía cada vez más en confianza, a tal punto que les dijo tanto como a Tony y Steve la verdad. Que él era Spider-man, y había huido de New York debido a que estaba esperando de un Hijo de su ex novio, y enemigo Harry Osborn, el cual lo había amenazado con quitarle la custodia.</p><ul>
<li>Pero qué hijo de Puta – dice Steve- me recuerda a ti, pero antes cariño.</li>
<li>Lenguaje, Steve… - dice Tony, sabiendo el efecto de sus palabras en el rubio, y mirando nuevamente al adolescente que estaba viviendo con ellos- él no se parece a mí, yo solo te sacaba de tus casillas, no recuerdo, nunca haberte amenazado con algo así, Steve.</li>
<li>Todavía lo haces cariño- dice el rubio</li>
<li>Sí, no lo hiciera no sería divertido, no seas aguafiestas –Dice el castaño mayor- Peter, te prometo, que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, incluso después que nazca él bebe.</li>
<li>Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo podré pagarles esto?</li>
<li>Dudo mucho que puedas… Pero tranquilo, yo no te he cobrado nada.</li>
</ul><p>VI</p><p>Pasan los meses, y a pasar que las cosas han mejorado indiscutiblemente para Peter, este tiene cada vez más miedo que Harry lo encuentre y cumpla su amenaza, lo que le provoca cuadros de ansiedad y miedo, que con el pasar del tiempo, van solo empeorando. Dentro de este contexto y con la ayuda económica de Stark, Peter da a Luz a Gemelos varones.</p><ul>
<li>Son hermosos - dice un agotado Peter después de lo que fue un largo Parto- Ojala su padre estuviera con nosotros, dice con tristeza</li>
<li>Señor Stark, quiero pedirle un favor, si algo me pasa, no deje por ningún motivo que Harry los encuentre</li>
<li>Tranquilo Chico, no permitiré que los encuentre-</li>
</ul><p>El tiempo pasa y las crisis de Peter están peor que nunca, no solo presenta cuadros de depresión y ansiedad, además tiene alucinaciones, que siempre son de Harry encontrándolo y quitándole a sus hijos. Esto hace que Stark tome la determinación de internar a Peter en un centro de rehabilitación psicológica, mismo centro en el que él estuvo hace muchos años, donde finalmente él pudo curarse. Pero el caso de Peter es diferente a pasar de los esfuerzos de los diversos médicos que lo tratan, este solo parece empeorar.</p><p>Por su parte, Harry no ha dejado de buscar a Peter ni un instante, hasta que finalmente llega hasta él, información de su mejor amigo, y ex novio.</p><ul>
<li>Le traigo nueva información, sobre Peter Parker, su nombre figura en una clínica psiquiátrica en Malibu.</li>
<li>Gracias por la información, puedes retirarte- dice con tristeza en la voz, ¿Cómo su Peter había terminado en una Clínica Psiquiátrica?, ¿Era su Culpa?, Seguro lo era, él le había hecho mucho daño a Peter, era un miserable, se odiaba a si mismo, por todo lo que le había hecho a Peter.</li>
</ul><p>Harry viaja inmediatamente a Malibu, al centro donde Peter se encuentra internado, y pregunta por adolescente, más los doctores le recomiendan no verlo, pues el joven Parker, no está lucido mentalmente, estando en una condición realmente grave, a pesar de esto, Harry insiste, por lo que finalmente los dos adolescentes se reencuentran.</p><ul>
<li>Pete…- dice Harry frustrado de ver al menor en ese estado</li>
<li>¿Quién eres tú?...</li>
<li>Peter….- Dice mientras las lágrimas resbalan por su cara</li>
<li>¿Quién es Peter?- dice el arácnido fuera de si</li>
<li>Oh…, es solo un viejo amigo- dice intentando abrazarlo, pero Peter no se deja</li>
<li>¡¿Quién eres tu?! ¡Aún no me has respondido!- dice en tono amenazante, y mostrando sus dientes</li>
<li>Soy Harry, tu amigo, tu ex…, el padre de tu hijo- dice arrodillándose, rompiendo a llorar</li>
<li>¿¡Harry!?- entonces empieza a recordar, se arrastra hasta donde está el azabache, y le ruega- ¡Harry!, Te lo suplico, no me quites, a nuestros hijos, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas no podría soportarlo, tu puedes hacer lo quieras, sigue con tu vida si quieres, ¡pero no me los quites! -</li>
</ul><p>Peter dice todo esto, poniéndose en posición fetal, sin parar de llorar, Harry por su parte no puede soportar la horrible escena, y decide salir de la habitación, no sin antes hacerle una promesa a Peter</p><ul>
<li>Te juro que te sacare de aquí, y encontraremos a nuestros hijos…-</li>
</ul><p>Al salir, de la habitación, Harry le exige a los médicos que lo dejen llevárselo, comprometiéndose a que en New York, recibirá el mejor tratamiento posible, sin embargo, los médicos se oponen por la obvia condición de su paciente, además de estar dentro del centro por estrictas ordenes de Tony Stark, entonces Harry enfureció, si trataba de eso él era el Hijo de Norman Osborn, y movería hasta los últimos de sus recursos, para sacar a Peter de ese hospital. Finalmente, después de una ardua pelea con los médicos y administrativos del centro, Harry logra sacar a Peter del Hospital, y trasladarlo a New york.</p><p>VII</p><p>Una vez de vuelta en su ciudad, Harry les informa a todos sus amigos, y la Tía May, que encontró a Peter con vida, pero que, debido a su mala salud mental, vivirá con el de ahí en adelante, sus amigos se opusieron al principio, pero al ver a Peter tan vulnerable simplemente accedieron.</p><p>Desde entonces Harry, se dedica con profundo amor y esmero a cuidar de Peter, en medida que el tiempo avanza, Peter va recuperando lentamente la cordura, recordado por fin lo que paso odiándose a sí mismo, y a Harry, queriendo irse, y volver a casa de su Tía May, e intentar recuperar a sus hijos, y dejar a Harry para siempre, pero aún no recuerda que paso con ellos, y al ver el amor y dedicación del azabache para con él, comienza arrepentirse de aquellas ideas, sin embargo aún está muy dolido para Perdonar a Harry.</p><p>VIII</p><p>Un día sucede algo que hace a Peter Recordar que fue lo que le paso a sus hijos, se los había dejado a Tony.</p><ul>
<li>¡Harry!, se dónde están nuestros hijos…-</li>
<li>¿¡Que!?</li>
<li>¡Es una excelente noticia, Mi amor!</li>
<li>¡NO me digas mi amor!, aún no te perdono</li>
<li>No importa que me cueste el resto de mi vida, hare que me perdones</li>
<li>Creo que te faltaran vidas …- Dice-…debemos ir a Malibu, a la casa de Tony Stark</li>
<li>Pero él tiene otra residencia en New york..-</li>
<li>Dudo que este en esta ciudad, en este momento..-</li>
<li>Déjame averiguar…-</li>
<li>¡Esta bien! …-</li>
</ul><p>Una vez localizan a Tony, llegan a la residencia de este, el cual se encuentra sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz de ver a Peter recuperado.</p><ul>
<li>Vaya muchacho, has vuelto, ¿Quién es él?</li>
<li>Es Harry…He vuelto por mis Hijos, ¿¡Donde Están¡?</li>
<li>Tranquilo, ellos están bien, Steve y Yo, los hemos cuidado todo este tiempo, de hecho, Steve esta con ellos en este momento, así que tú el padre de los pequeños … ¡Más te vale tratar bien a Peter, si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo otra vez, no vivirás para contarlo!</li>
<li>Si señor… al parecer te estos sujetos te quieren mucho, Peter…-Dice un intimidado Harry.</li>
<li>Si… –Dice el castaño, lanzándole una malévola mirada. Yendo a buscar a sus Hijos</li>
</ul><p>Una vez con Steve, Peter puede ver por fin a sus pequeños hijos jugando en el suelo con algunos juguetes mientras el rubio los vigilaba de cerca, siendo parte del juego. Aquella imagen logro derretir el corazón de Peter, quien, al ver a sus bebes sanos y salvos, pudo finalmente calmar su corazón. Spider-man le explico la situación al Capitán, quien entendió perfectamente, despidiéndose de los pequeños.</p><p>Peter volvió de la habitación cargando a sus dos Hijos, llegando hasta donde estaban Tony y Harry, Al verlos Harry, se sintió al fin completo de nuevo.</p><p>Peter le paso uno de sus hijos a Harry, para que lo cargara. Este al ver el acto de confianza de su ex, se siente abrumado por la felicidad, todos juntos salen de regreso a New York.</p><p>De ahí a entonces, Pasan los años, y finalmente Peter Perdona a Harry, y vuelven a estar juntos, crían felices a sus hijos, y después de muchos esfuerzos de Harry, Peter finalmente accede a casarse con el</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>